


Evan

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Fire, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: 4 times Eddie calls Buck “Buck” + 1 time he calls him “Evan” ❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Kudos: 127





	Evan

> **1\. Buck**

When Buck walks into the station this morning the first thing he sees is a crowd of people standing next to the firetrucks in the back. He’s wondering what that’s about and stops next to Chimney who’s checking the medical instruments in the ambulance.

“What’s going on there, Chim?”

Chim looks up from his list and laughs loudly.

“New firefighter. Eddie Diaz. Big person as it seems. He was a medic in the army, is what I heard. He even got a silver star. You should look out Buck he’s a everyone’s darling kind of guy, you might lose your position.”

Buck raises an eyebrow and watches the crowd open up. Bobby and this Diaz guy making their way over to them. 

Buck doesn’t like how the new guy is looking at him. Doesn’t like how he’s already welcomed to the team. He moves to get behind the ambulance to disappear to the changing rooms when he hears new guy yell towards them.

“So this is the infamous **_Buck_** then.”

The new firefighter holds out his hand towards Buck but he makes no intention to take it. He just keeps on staring at the other man.

“Buckley.”

Buck’s voice is deep and he looks at the new guy with a stern face.

Eddie looks back at him confused, taking his hand back to his side, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s Buckley, only my friends call me Buck.”

Buck nods towards the Captain and walks past them to get over the changing room. 

> **2\. Buck**

Buck tries to keep his hands steady as much as he can. He presses his fingers into the wound to open it wide enough for Eddie to get the grenade out of the man’s leg. The active grenade which could go off any second. 

The guy now lying sedated on the ambulance gurney is a collector of old guns and weapons. Unfortunately he accidentally shot himself in the leg with an active grenade. 

That’s why Buck and Eddie currently are dressed like the bomb special team and try to save the man’s and their life by getting the grenade out of the leg without exploding.

As soon as Buck heard that Eddie was willing to risk it and get the grenade out, Buck was in on it too. He couldn’t let the new guy take all the maneuvers, could he.

“Steady Eddie, don’t move too much.” 

Buck’s voice is shaky and his hands start to go numb because of holding at the wound for minutes now.

“No kidding Buckley, I’m trying.”

Sweatdrops are running down the other man’s face but he blinks them away.

“I just gotta get behind the grenade then I can lift it up.”

Eddie’s hand slips a bit and the grenade moves. Buck bites his lip and closes his eyes waiting for something to happen. He blinks them back open because nothing happened. He looks at Eddie who’s eyes are still closed.

“Hey, Eddie. You got this alright. You can get this out.”

The other man opens his eyes and looks at Buck. He takes in a deep breath and nods.

“Yeah. Right, lets do this.”

He moves the pincer in the wound again and this time he can grab the grenade at the right angle. He carefully lifts it out of the leg. 

As soon as it’s out Buck gets the bomb container and Eddie puts the grenade carefully into it.

Both men start to breath again and Eddie squeezes at Buck’s shoulder. Their eyes connect and Eddie smiles at him.

“Right, lets get him out of here.” 

Quickly they take care of the wound and get the gurney out of the ambulance. Doctors and nurses take the patient over and into the hospital.

Buck needs a moment for himself, cleary feeling the adrenalin running out of his body and the panic settling in. Suddenly there’s a hand on his arm and Buck turns around. 

“You alright man?”

“Yeah, just a bit shaken I guess.”

Eddie smiles at him sympathetic.

“It’s to be expected, this shit was intense. You’ve been hardcore though Buckley.”

Buck looks at the other man and blinks.

“ ** _Buck, call me Buck_.** You really think I was good back there?”

Eddie bumps his fist against his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re badass. Buck.”

Buck blushes a bit and looks on the floor and back to Eddie.

“Thanks, Eddie.”

> **3\. Buck**

The flames of the house are taking over the roof now and they have to be quick to get the man off the balcony. Buck happily had volunteered to get on the ladder and climb up to get the man off the balcony. 

That’s where he is now. He’s almost at the top but he has to stop for a bit because the smoke is blocking his vision and he barely can see the next step of the ladder. Seconds later the view clears up and he moves further up the ladder.

“You gotta hurry!”

Buck looks down and sees Eddie and Bobby standing next to the ladder truck. He looks back to the roof which is almost eaten up by the flames now.

“I got this!”

He’s at the top now and can see the man. He’s clinging onto the handrail in panic. 

“I’m here sir, I will get you down in a minute.”

He reaches forward to grab the man when suddenly the ladder gives in and the front breaks down, making Buck fall over and towards the ground.

**“ _BUUUUCCCKKKKKKKK!_ ”**

Eddie’s voice is ringing in his hears and Buck holds onto the ladder with a deathly grip. His shoulder hurts painfully. He might have popped it out of its socket when the ladder came down. He’s still dangling a couple of metres over the ground. His fingers start slipping off the metal and he can’t hold himself up any longer. His hand lets go of the ladder and he’s tumbling down with a loud scream. He waits for the hard impact but instead he feels arms grabbing him and cushioning his fall.

When he opens his eyes he looks at Eddie lying under him. He quickly rolls onto the side to make sure the other man wasn’t hurt. He forgets about his shoulder tough and yells out in pain. He rolls onto his back and throws his head into the grass, biting at his lip hardly. There’s hands on him again, tugging at him, touching his face.

“Buck, Buck look at me come on Buck, open your eyes.”

Buck’s breathing is quick and his shoulder’s throbbing in pain. He pries his eyes open though and remembers the man on the balcony. He tries to get up but gets stopped by hands pushing him down again.

“The man, I need to get to the man.”

Eddie grabs his chin and makes him look at him.

“Buck, hey focus on me. There’s already another ladder there, they’ll get him off the balcony. It’s ok.”

Buck stops and really looks at Eddie. There’s scratches on his face and his jacket is torn on the collar.

“Did you - did you cushion my fall, Eddie?”

Eddie gently checks his shoulder and then looks back at him.

“Yeah I did. You’re heavy Buck, oh man.”

Eddie grins and Buck lets his head fall back on the grass again. 

> **4\. Buck**

“Are you sure I should come?”

Buck nervously tugs at his shirt. He’s currently in the car with Eddie and Christopher and they’re on their way to Eddie’s aunt Pepa. The woman had invited them for a sunday dinner to thank them for helping out with old shed in the garden. Buck and Eddie cleared it out for her and had thrown away the old wood. Buck happily volunteered to help out. As a thank you the older woman had invited them for dinner.

Chris is laughing in the back and Eddie supportingly you pats him on the leg.

“Pepa invited you too. She wants you there. And it’s just us don’t worry.”

Buck nods and tries to smile. He can’t help but feel nervous about meeting Eddies family.

A couple minutes later the pull up in front of Pepas house. There’s more cars standing in front of the house and Christopher yells out in excitement.

“Oh look Dad Uncle Ramon is there too.”

Buck nervously looks out of the window and swallows hard. Wonderful, more people.

Eddie gets out of the car and helps Christopher out. Bucks still hasn’t moved. Suddenly there’s a noise against the car window and Eddie and Christopher wave for him to get out. He opens the door and slowly gets out.

Christopher tugs at his shirt.

“Come on buddy I wanna show you Uncle Roman’s dog.”

Buck smiles awkwardly and follows his friends inside the house. Aunt Pepa is immediately walking over to them, throwing her arms around the three of them.

“You came, I am so happy.”

Bucks smiles politely but looks around nervously. The house is full of people and more are outside in the garden.

“You don’t mind me inviting a couple of more people though?” Pepa laughs and pats Eddie on the back.

Eddie laughs back at his aunt.

“No course not, love having the family around.”

Christopher grabs Buck by the hand and drags him further into the room. Eddie follows them quietly.

“ **This is our Buck, everyone.** ”

Buck hears Eddie say and blushes and doesn’t know where to look at. Everyone’s staring and waving at him. 

“So this is the Buck then.”

Buck turns around to see a tall man walking towards them. He looks serious and he instantly feels intimidated by the taller man.

The man gently ruffles through Christophers hair.

“This one doesn’t stop talking about you. I’m Ramon.” 

The man holds his hand towards Buck and he takes it feeling the tight hand shake flexing his fingers.

Ramon throws his arms around Buck’s shoulder and moves him towards the garden.

“Right Buck, lets see if you can help me with the BBQ, Eddie says you make the best steaks.”

Buck looks at Eddie for help but the other man just laughs at him and waves. 

Well then he had to show off his BBQ skills, hadn’t he.

> **1\. Evan**

Buck doesn’t know how he gets himself in those kinds of situations over and over again. This time he thinks it might be his last though.

He can’t breath and there’s a blinding white light sitting at the back of his eyes and he can’t see right. He can feel his lungs suck in air but there’s not enough room to get the air out again. He feels his heart stutter.

A couple of minutes earlier things had been alright. They saved the hiker who accidentally went over the edge of a cliff. It was an easy mission. Buck and Eddie climbing down the rock side, getting the man into the basket and their team lifting them up. 

The two men were already discussing their plans for the evening after their shift when suddenly the plateau, where both of them were standing on, disappeared underneath them with a loud bang. 

Eddie was lucky and got his fingers and feet into the stone wall. Buck, as always, hadn’t been that lucky. With the force of the ground disappearing underneath him the rope that secured him ripped apart and left him tumbling down the rock side till he landed on another plateau.

The fall didn’t knock him out but while tumbling down his body was thrown against the stone wall and Buck felt his rips breaking and moving inside him. A sharp pain in his chest probably signaling him that one of the rips had pierced through his lung.

Buck tries to get his bearings back and his breathing under control. There’s this sharp pain in his chest and it feels like someone’s sitting on it. He checks his feet and arms by moving them carefully. Seems like his upper body has taken the brunt of his fall.

Suddenly there’s a weight pressing against his side and what he thinks are hands on his face.

“Buck, Open your eyes, come on show me you’re still there.”

He realizes it’s Eddie kneeling next to him. Wait did he fall too? Was he hurt?

Bucks eyes snap open to check on his firefighter co-worker. His vision is blurry and it takes him ages to focus enough to really see Eddie. 

He looks unharmed and Buck lets out a sigh of relief which he immediately regrets because the pain in his chest increases. 

He hears himself breath loudly and in short breaths. It sounds awful and he knows what it means. Eddie is safe though so he’s ok with closing his eyes and just going to sleep.

Eddie thinks differently though and carefully rubs at his sternum to get his attention.

“I think you have a collapsed lung Buck. A rip must have pierced it.”

Buck can only hum at Eddie. Speaking is way too difficult for him at the moment.

Eddie taps at his cheek and runs his fingers along his jawline.

“Hey, I said eyes open. Bobby’s here in some minutes, you gotta hang in there till then ok? Please, Buck.

Buck thinks he’s nodding at the other man but isn’t sure. He keeps his eyes on Eddie and watches him closely. He feels the other man rubbing at his knuckles softly and it calms him. Eddie’s dark eyes look at him, never leaving his face. Buck loves the color of the other man’s eyes. Loves how soft his lips look and he wishes he would have had the chance to kiss him. To tell him how he feels about Eddie. How much he loves him. But deep inside himself he thinks it’ll be too late. It’s getting harder to breath and he feels himself slipping away.

Eddie seems to notice so he gets up and leans over him. He runs his thumbs over his forehead and Buck leans into the touch. He closes his eyes. He actually feels at peace, the pain easing off into far distance. That’s when he feels lips on his own lips. Fingers stroking along his cheeks, softly.

“ ** _Evan please, don’t leave me. I love you. Ok I love you Evan and I need you_**.”

Bucks eyes snap back open and Eddie’s face is right in front of him. He’s crying and Buck doesn’t want him to cry. With a lot of effort he lifts his arm up and wipes the tears away. He leaves a bloody mark on the other man’s face though.

“-ou called m- Evan.”

His voice sounds off and it hurts him to speak.

Eddie laughs and frowns at him.

“That’s what you understood from me telling you I love you.”

Buck smiles.

“- like it when u call m Evan.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Buck looks at Eddie one more time and he tries to memorize his face. He can feel the darkness coming over him again and he’s too tired to fight it again. He blinks a couple of more times but his eyes don’t open again after that.

“EEEVVAAAAAAANNNNN!”

——————

When Buck’s able to hear again he can hear the beeping of the heart monitor and he thinks it’s the most annoying noise ever but then again it means he’s alive, so it’s not that bad. 

He can’t remember why he’s at the hospital again. His brain is foggy and he can’t think straight. There’s a weight on his arm and he tries to lift it to get it off. It’s not working though. There’s a voice softly whispering into his ear.

“Come on Evan, you slept enough, open your eyes.”

By the mention of his real first name he tries harder to open his eyes. It takes him a while but then he pries one and then the other eye open. It’s too bright in the room and he hates the sight of the white ceiling. He moves his head over to the side to see Eddie sitting next to his bed. As soon as the other man sees that Buck’s eyes are open he jumps off the chair and is on his bedside in a second.

He takes his hand gently and rubs circles in his palm.

“Hey there you are, I am so glad to see your eyes. You scared me.”

Bucks throat feels dry and before he can say anything Eddie slips an ice chip into his mouth. It soothes his raw throat and he smiles at Eddie. Buck remembers know what happend. The call, the stone wall and his fall.

“You called me Evan.”

Eddie grips his hand tight.

“I did.”

“You said you love you me.”

Eddie lowers his eyes and looks at the floor. His voice sounds small and a bit scared.

“Yeah, I did.”

Buck moves up a bit so he can reach the other man’s face. Eddie wants to stop him to prevent him from hurting himself any further by moving around too much. Buck shakes his head though and sits himself up. He winces a bit but after a second he’s sitting better and his breathing is alright.

“I love you too Eddie and I was so scared I would never get the chance to tell you that. God I love you for a long while.”

Buck sees the other man tear up but smile at him.

“God, I was so scared I’d lose you.”

Eddie moves closer and grabs Buck’s face gently. He rubs soft circles into his skin. He leans his face over and their lips touch. Buck still tastes like hospital but Eddies lips on his taste sweet and feel soft against his. Buck blushes and and looks away shily after they break their kiss. Eddie grabs at his wrists and Buck looks back at him.

“I love you Evan Buckley.”

It’s the sweetest sound Buck’s ever heard.


End file.
